Stable Series
by Kate of Carlay
Summary: Dom is caught in the stables with his hands on something that doesn't belong to him.  Warning: Slash Written for the Goldenlake SMACKDOWN
1. Bridles

_**Author's Note: This was written for the Goldenlake SMACKDOWN but I missed the flood days, so i'm posting this now.**_

**_Warning: slash and some sexual references._**

**I am not Tamora Pierce**

* * *

><p>The night before, all of Third Company's stirrups had been tied together. The Own knew exactly who to blame for this little mishap, the Riders. The Own also knew that they couldn't let this go, revenge had to be taken.<p>

Dom had been the one voted to take revenge and tie the knots in the Riders' bridles. Dom's footsteps were silent as he slowly stepped over the hay covered planks of the floor. His hands quickly worked over the leather straps. Many of the bridles were smoothed over from being used so much. The leather twisted in his hands as horses snorted sleepily and his mind focused on his work.

Finally he had reached Commander Larse's bridle.

"Sergeant Domitan," said the deep voice from behind him. "I suggest you put that back before I use it on you."


	2. Yes Sir

_**Author's Note: This was written for the Goldenlake SMACKDOWN but I missed the flood days, so i'm posting this now.**_

**_Warning: slash and some sexual references._**

**I am not Tamora Pierce**

* * *

><p>"Commander Larse, Sir, how are you this evening?" Dom brought his heels together and saluted the higher ranked officer.<p>

"I'm curious, Sergeant, as to why you have my bridle in the middle of the night. Do you have a reason for this?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Will you tell me your reason?"

"Yes, Sir," Dom managed to say while keeping his laughter at bay and barely concealing his pertness.

Evin stepped forward so that he was mere inches from Dom's face. Evin was also trying to hide the grin he had after catching one of the Own in the middle of a prank, do doubt. "Well?"

"Yes, Sir?" Dom's blue eyes began to crease, he needed to think of something before he was forced to admit and, even worse, be humiliated.

"Why do you have my bridle?"

Dom didn't answer, he leaned forward and kissed Evin, fully on the older man's mouth and pulled away, slightly breathless.

"Did you just _kiss_ me, Sergeant Domitan?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you plan to do it again?" Evin asked more coyly than expected.

"Yes, Sir."


	3. Hayloft

_**Author's Note: This was written for the Goldenlake SMACKDOWN but I missed the flood days, so i'm posting this now.**_

**_Warning: slash and some sexual references._**

**I am not Tamora Pierce**

* * *

><p>In the past Dom had remembered his friendly tussles in the hay loft to be fun. Before they had been filled with eloquent ladies of the Queen's Ladies, rough Rider women who wanted a bit of fun after a day in the saddle, and even once an interesting evening with a lady knight. Each time he had gazed down at them and couldn't help but smile as the hay framed their crowns of hair and stuck to their smooth, bare skin.<p>

This was a completely new experience for him though. Hay really wasn't all it was cracked up to be. The loose hay would bunch up under him making lumps that dug into his kidneys and single strands of it would fold up and stab his bare back. To say the least it was uncomfortable.

He could ignore that though. All he had to do was help Evin shuck off his clothes and in no time Dom would be leaning up to catch Evin's lips on his own.

The hayloft could still be fun.


	4. Shadows

_**Author's Note: This was written for the Goldenlake SMACKDOWN but I missed the flood days, so i'm posting this now.**_

**_Warning: slash and some sexual references._**

**I am not Tamora Pierce**

* * *

><p>Title: Shadows (Stable Series 4)<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Word Count: 126<br>Pairing: Dom/Evin  
>RoundFight: 2/A  
>Summary: Dom is a shadow. (Warning for sexual references)<p>

Evin hands ran through his dark black hair. The light yellow of the hay outlined Dom's dark hair and blue eyes perfectly. Shadows were cast from the moonlight coming in through the high and narrow window. The entire upper loft was cast in nothing but shadows and beams of light and Evin could only think of how he managed to capture a shadow in his hands. Dom's dark features could have looked sinister if it wasn't for his playful nature.

Dom's lips ghosted along his jam and down his throat leaving little nips here and there with the faintest marks to prove that he had actually touched him.


	5. Moonlight

**Title: Moon Light (Stable Series 5)**  
><strong>Rating: PG-13<strong>  
><strong>Word Count: 181<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: DomEvin**  
><strong>RoundFight: 2/A**  
><strong>Summary: Evin is like moon light. (Warning for sexual references)<strong>

**I'm not Tamora Pierce**

Dom's back arched up as his lips caressed Evin's neck. The other man's hands tangled themselves in his dark hair holding him closer. Evin wanted them to touching in every way he could find, but Dom wasn't about to let this happen. Slowly, sweetly Dom kissed Evin and began to pull away. Untwining their legs and pulling Evin's hands out of their firm grip on his hair, Dom began to rise to his knees. Keeping Evin just at arms distance, he backed away.

Dom watched as Evin's eye grew brighter, in desire or maybe even anger at the loss of contact between their heated bodies. Kneeling there in front of Dom, Evin blended in perfectly with the glowing moonlight the fell across rippling muscles. Barely a shadow was in the creases on the man's chest, only glistening sweat and that seemed to add to the glowing effect he had on the room.

Evin was just like a beam of moon light; not as bright as the sun, he wasn't some noble headed ignorant, he reflected what was already there, subtly and consistently.


	6. Saddle

_**Author's Note: This was written for the Goldenlake SMACKDOWN but I missed the flood days, so i'm posting this now.**_

**_Warning: slash and some sexual references._**

**I am not Tamora Pierce**

* * *

><p>Title: Saddle (Stable Series 6)<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Word Count: 191<br>Pairing: Dom/Evin  
>RoundFight: 2/A  
>Summary: Saddles have many uses. (Warning for sexual references)<p>

"Where do you think you're going, Sergeant Domitan?" Evin asked as he watched the man begin to descend the rough rope ladder.

Dom seemed to ignore him as his naked figure dropped down on the wooden floor and his head jerked from side to side to make sure no one saw him. "Well you did say you were going to use the bridle on me," Dom called back up to the other man with a big grin on his face as he grabbed the bridle off its hook.

Evin shook his head. "I was joking, bridles are too cumbersome. Get the saddle."

"The saddle?" Dom looked up, shocked.

"Trust me, I come from a family of players, I know what props are best. Now bring my saddle." Evin waited, impatiently as Dom climbed back up the ladder with the heavy leather saddle balanced on his shoulder.

"And you say a bridle is cumbersome." Dom set the saddle on the floor and sat next to it as he pushed his hair back out of his eyes.

"Believe me," Evin said pushing Dom back against the object in question. "Saddles are more fun."


	7. Morning Light

_**Author's Note: This was written for the Goldenlake SMACKDOWN but I missed the flood days, so i'm posting this now.**_

**_Warning: slash and some sexual references._**

**I am not Tamora Pierce**

* * *

><p>Title: Morning Light (Stable Series 7)<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Word Count: 126<br>Pairing: Dom/Evin  
>RoundFight: 2/A  
>Summary: Things look different in the morning light. (Warning for sexual references)<p>

Rays of sunlight poured in through the window. Dom watched as Evin turned on to his side, his bare flesh textured with goose bumps from the predawn chill. A lock of lightly colored hair fell over his sleeping eyes.

Should they have done what did last night? Probably not but who would ever find out, and it wasn't about to come to a nightly ritual.

Dom's fingers ached to move that one piece of hair but he stopped himself, if they continued this now, they would never stop. He began to look around the hayloft in search of his clothes, but before he could stand, Evin's lean arm wrapped around his waist and pulled them together tightly.

It didn't seem like Dom would be going anywhere.


	8. Once More

_**Author's Note: This was written for the Goldenlake SMACKDOWN but I missed the flood days, so i'm posting this now.**_

**_Warning: slash and some sexual references._**

**I am not Tamora Pierce**

* * *

><p>Title: Once More (Stable Series 8)<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Word Count: 185<br>Pairing: Dom/Evin  
>RoundFight: 2/A  
>Summary: Just once more. And once more. And one more time. (Warning for sexual references)<p>

"Where do you think you're going now, Dom?" Evin asked sleepily as he nuzzled the side of Dom's neck sending little shocks through the sergeant's body. "Leaving so soon?"

"We shouldn't do this again, Evin," Dom blurted out. "I mean, we could get caught. We could-"

Evin cut him off with kiss. Lips melted together. Hands roamed over skin. Breath was caught. Memories of the night before flashed behind closed eyes.

"Do you really want to give this up?" Evin asked huskily from Dom's side.

Dom licked his lips. "Just once more. Once more after last night," he breathed out.

"Are you sure?" Evin asked, his warm breath teasing the skin along Dom's collar bone.

"Yes, sir," said Dom but it was lost on his lips as he shoved Evin to the floor and their lips met again.

Pulling away, Evin asked. "Just once more tonight?"

"And right now," Dom added through their fervent kisses. "Maybe once more tonight."

"What about once more tomorrow?"The only answer Evin got was Dom mumbling some affirmation against his neck.

So it would continue, once more, day after day.


End file.
